The present invention relates to a material feeding apparatus for SMT (surface mounting technique), and more particularly to such a material feeding apparatus which automatically supplies surface mounting elements for example integrated circuit chips for suction by a suction nozzle for surface mounting on PC boards.
In a surface mounting system, surface mounting elements for example IC chips are fed by labor to a vibrating conveyer, and then delivered forwards by the vibrating conveyer for suction by a suction nozzle for surface mounting on PC boards. Because surface mounting elements are delivered forwards by the vibrating conveyer, delivered surface mounting elements may fall in all directions and cannot be accurately delivered to the suction position for easy suction by the suction nozzle.